1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding spout-equipped bags to a filling and packaging machine using them. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spout-equipped bag feed apparatus capable of storing an increased number of spout-equipped bags and hence capable of reducing the number of times at which the bag feed apparatus must be replenished with spout-equipped bags, thus allowing the operating efficiency to be increased. The present invention also relates to a spout-equipped bag feed method making it possible to store an increased number of spout-equipped bags and to reduce the number of times at which the bag replenishing operation must be performed, thereby allowing the operating efficiency to be increased. Further, the present invention relates to a bag loading tool suitable for use in loading bags into a spout-equipped bag feed apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Bags fitted with spouts are used as packaging containers for beverages. Spout-equipped bags are fitted with spouts in advance in the bag making process in such a manner that the spouts project from the bags. Thereafter, the spout-equipped bags are supplied to a spout-equipped bag packaging machine to fill the bags with a material to be packed.
When spout-equipped bags are supplied to the filling and packaging machine from a bag feed apparatus, the bags may be stored, for example, in a magazine of the bag feed apparatus. In such a case, because the spout-equipped bags are bulky owing to the projecting spout portions, the magazine can store only an extremely small number of spout-equipped bags in comparison to spoutless bags. Accordingly, the operating efficiency is unfavorably low. In addition, there is an extremely large difference in thickness between the top of the bag, which is fitted with a spout, and the bottom of the bag. Therefore, spout-equipped bags lack stability when they are piled on each other.
To solve the above-described problems, Japanese Patent No. 2500557, for example, discloses an apparatus arranged as follows. Magazines holding nozzled pouches are carried on a chain conveyor with attachments. A magazine reaching one end of the conveyor is moved to a predetermined position by a relay conveyor. At this position, the pouches are unloaded from the magazine with a pusher and transferred to an accumulator rail, from which the pouches are successively supplied to a filling and sealing packaging machine. Meanwhile, the emptied magazine is moved to an empty magazine accumulating section by a relay conveyor.
However, with the achievement of an increased operating speed of filling and packaging machines, an arrangement capable of storing an increased number of spout-equipped bags has been demanded. With the feed apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2500557, only the upper side of the chain conveyor is used to hold magazines. Therefore, the number of bags that can be held per unit installation area is limited. In order to increase the number of spout-equipped bags that can be stored, it is necessary to increase the length of the track of the chain conveyor for carrying magazines. This causes the installation area of the apparatus to increase correspondingly.
The present invention was made in view of the above-described problems associated with the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a spout-equipped bag feed apparatus and method capable of storing an increased number of spout-equipped bags per unit installation area of the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bag loading tool suitable for use in loading bags into the above-described apparatus.
To attain the above-described objects, the present invention provides a spout-equipped bag feed apparatus wherein a plurality of holding members for conveying bags are attached to a conveying device with an endless track at a predetermined space so as to be movable along the entire circumference of the endless track. Each holding member for conveying bags is of continuous length and has a bag support portion capable of being loaded with and unloaded of a plurality of spout-equipped bags at at least one end in the axial direction thereof. The bag support portion is adapted to hold the spout portions of the spout-equipped bags in such a manner that the spout-equipped bags are movable in the axial direction of the bag support portion. The holding members for conveying bags are attached to the conveying device in such a manner that the axial direction of the holding members for conveying bags extends in a direction perpendicularly intersecting the conveying direction of the conveying device. The apparatus further includes an unloading device for unloading the spout-equipped bags from one end of one of the holding members for conveying bags conveyed to a bag unloading position provided at a predetermined position along the endless track of the conveying device. A bag receiving device receives the spout-equipped bags unloaded from the holding member for conveying bags. A delivery device successively delivers the spout-equipped bags from the bag receiving device to bag holding members of a packaging machine.
In one embodiment of the present invention, each holding member for conveying bags is arranged to hold the spout-equipped bags in such a manner that the bag portions of the spout-equipped bags extend from the holding member for conveying bags outward of the endless track.
Further, the holding member for conveying bags may be arranged as follows. The holding member for conveying bags has a tubular member, at least one end of which is open. The tubular member is formed with a slit extending from the open end in the axial direction of the tubular member. The slit constitutes the bag support portion.
In addition, the present invention provides a bag loading tool suitable for use in loading spout-equipped bags into the holding members for conveying bags of the above-described spout-equipped bag feed apparatus. The bag loading tool is formed as a member of continuous length and has a bag support portion capable of being loaded with and unloaded of a plurality of spout-equipped bags at at least one end in the axial direction thereof. The bag support portion holds the spout portions of the spout-equipped bags in such a manner that the spout-equipped bags are movable in the axial direction of the bag support portion. A guide portion is formed at at least either one of the one end of each holding member for conveying bags and the one end of the bag loading tool to guide and position the other of them. When the one end of the bag loading tool is butted against the one end of the holding member for conveying bags through the guide portion, the spout-equipped bags are movable from the bag support portion of the bag loading tool to the bag support portion of the holding member for conveying bags so as to be loaded thereinto.
In addition, the present invention provides a spout-equipped bag feed apparatus including a holding member for conveying bags of continuous length that has a bag support portion capable of being loaded with and unloaded of a plurality of spout-equipped bags at at least one end in the axial direction thereof. The bag support portion holds the spout portions of the spout-equipped bags in such a manner that the spout-equipped bags are movable in the axial direction. The apparatus further includes a conveying device having an endless track. A plurality of the holding members for conveying bags are attached to the conveying device at a predetermined space in such a manner that the axial direction of the holding members for conveying bags extends in a direction perpendicularly intersecting the conveying direction of the conveying device. The holding members for conveying bags are conveyed along the entire circumference of the endless track. An unloading device unloads the spout-equipped bags from one end of one of the holding members for conveying bags conveyed to a bag unloading position provided at a predetermined position along the endless track of the conveying device. A bag receiving device receives the spout-equipped bags unloaded from the holding member for conveying bags. A delivery device successively delivers the spout-equipped bags from the bag receiving device to bag holding members of a packaging machine. Further, the apparatus includes a bag loading tool of continuous length for loading spout-equipped bags into each holding member for conveying bags. The bag loading tool has a bag support portion capable of being loaded with and unloaded of spout-equipped bags at at least one end in the axial direction thereof. The bag support portion holds the spout portions of the spout-equipped bags in such a manner that the spout-equipped bags are movable in the axial direction. When the one end of the bag loading tool is butted against the one end of the holding member for conveying bags, the bag support portion of the bag loading tool connects with the bag support portion of the holding member for conveying bags so that the spout-equipped bags are movable from the bag loading tool to the holding member for conveying bags so as to be loaded thereinto.
In addition, the present invention provides a method of feeding spout-equipped bags to a packaging machine. The method uses a plurality of holding members for conveying bags of continuous length each capable of being loaded with and unloaded of a plurality of spout-equipped bags at at least one end in the axial direction thereof. The holding members for conveying bags hold the spout portions of the spout-equipped bags in such a manner that the spout-equipped bags are movable in the axial direction. The holding members for conveying bags are attached to a conveying device having an endless track at a predetermined space in such a manner that the axial direction of the holding members for conveying bags extends in a direction perpendicularly intersecting the conveying direction of the conveying device. The holding members for conveying bags are moved along the entire circumference of the endless track so that spout-equipped bags can be loaded into the holding members for conveying bags in an any desired order at a plurality of positions along the endless track. At a predetermined position along the endless track, the spout-equipped bags are unloaded from one end of one of the holding members for conveying bags conveyed to the position, and the unloaded spout-equipped bags are sent to the outside of the endless track. The spout-equipped bags sent out are successively supplied to the packaging machine.
In one embodiment of the present invention, spout-equipped bags are loaded into each holding member for conveying bags by using a bag loading tool. The tool is capable of being loaded with and unloaded of a plurality of spout-equipped bags at at least one end in the axial direction thereof and capable of supporting the spout-equipped bags in such a manner that the spout-equipped bags are movable in the axial direction. The one end of the bag loading tool is butted against the one end of the holding member for conveying bags, whereby the spout-equipped bags held on the bag loading tool are moved to the holding member for conveying bags so as to be loaded thereinto.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a guide portion is formed at at least either one of the one end of the holding member for conveying bags and the one end of the bag loading tool to guide and position the other of them, thereby facilitating the bag loading operation.